Secrets of the Heart Chapter One Uploaded
by Falcon Darkstar
Summary: Someone from the past comes back into Seiji's life. Touma finds out and finds a way to soothe his pain. *Self mutilation, yaoi*


Secrets of the Heart

By: Falcon Darkstar

Chapter One 

Touma glanced at his watch and sighed in annoyance. He was supposed to meet Seiji at the park, but Seiji was late. _Three _ hours late. He glanced around at the quiet surroundings and let his mind wander. 

'How long has it been since Seiji and I started dating? Gods, it must be almost six months now. I can remember the day that we got together. He got in that accident with Nasti, and was in a coma. I went to the hospital to see him after all the others had left. I don't know why, but even before we became a couple, we always had to have our alone time. The guys said we were inseparable. I guess they were right.  I walked up to the bed and saw him laying there, just so lifeless that it made my heart wrench. I sat down next to him and grabbed his pale hand. I couldn't help it, but the tears just started to flow from my eyes. I can remember the words that I spoke as if I was saying them now. "Seiji, don't die on me! I love you, you can't die now!" And his beautiful, violet eyes fluttered open, and he gazed at me. "I love you too Touma. I never knew that you felt that way. I-I have a reason to live now. Thank you Touma, thank you for everything that you've done for me." After that he passed out, then he woke up the next morning and we talked about it. I remember him laughing at the look that was on my face when he told me that he had feelings for me ever since we were teenagers. Gods, that was a long time. After he got released from the hospital we moved in together.' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a twig snap. 

"Gomen nasai, Touma. I didn't know that we had a staff meeting at the school, the principal went on and on about some stupid cuts they were making in the schools theatre program. I thought that the fat bitch was going to drone on forever. Have a kept you waiting long?" Seiji asked as he walked up to the bench where Touma was sitting.

"You haven't kept me long, I was running late my self; just got here about ten minutes ago," he lied.

"Touma, why must you lie to me. It isn't becoming of you. How long have you really been here?" Seiji scolded. 

"How can you know me so well. Well, I've been here for three hours if you must know."

"Touma! Gods, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I made you wait so long. Why didn't you call my mobile phone?"

"I knew that you would come when you were able to. It's really not a problem, Seiji," Touma said with a smile. He stood up and kissed Seiji on the lips. "All that matters is that we're together now, ne?"

"Hai. I suppose you're right. I just feel bad for leaving you out here by yours-"

"Date Seiji!" Touma cut him off. "Do **not** dwell on the subject, please. I told you it's fine. Can we **please** just leave it at that?" Touma all but whined. "Are you in the mood for a walk?"

"Sure love, anything you like," Seiji cooed as he nuzzled the shorter man. 

"If you keep up with that, we won't be walking for long," Touma whispered as he pinched Seiji's ass.

"You sound like it's a bad thing, Tou," Seiji quipped.

"You wanna just make this a quick walk?" Touma asked with a grin. 

"I think that's the best idea that I've heard all day."

The water glistened as the two lovers walked along the path. Fireflies flickered in intricate patterns that could never be repeated. Crickets chirped softly in harmony with the frogs, and other animals in their nocturnal symphony. Ducks sat stationary in the water, huddled together with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. As they moved off of the paved path, the soft grass gave way to their steps. They made their way to a pair of swings off in a secluded corner. Touma sat down on the swing nearest to him, and Seiji came up behind him and started to push him.

"Do you know how long it's been since someone's pushed me on a swing, Seiji?" Touma spoke, " I can't even remember how long it's been."

Seiji stopped the spring and wrapped Touma in an embrace. "I'm so glad that I'm with you, Tou. I love you so much," Seiji responded as he placed his chin in the crook of Touma's neck. 

"Are you ready to go home, love?" Touma purred.

"I suppose so," Seiji teased. 

"I think I have a way to change your mind."

Both men raced to their cars, and drove home. When they got to their house, Touma started a fire, and laid on the couch. Right when he started to dose off, Seiji came up and laid on the couch behind Touma, then covered the both of them with a blanket. Touma turned over to face Seiji, and snuggled as close as possible to him. 

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just us. I was just thinking about how we got together and everything that's happened so far. It really doesn't seem like six months. It seems a lot longer."

"Soon it will be seven months," Seiji replied. 

"Yep. In ten days." 

Seiji kissed the top of Touma's head and wrapped his arms around him. "This will be the best seven months of my life then."

Touma leaned in and closed the gap between them with a kiss. At first it was a kiss was slow and sensual; then one of a fierce passion that only lovers can experience. Hands traveled over bodies and under clothing. Seiji pulled both of them up and removed Touma's shirt. Then his shortly thereafter. He brought his mouth to Touma's collarbone and grazed his teeth upon it.  Small kisses were placed down his chest, and landed on his nipple. As his lightly bit it, Touma cried out in pleasure. As he started to go lower, the phone rang.

"Damnit! Why in the hell did they have to call now! Whoever it is, it better be important!" Touma seethed. 

"Calm down, koi, we can continue after I answer the phone," Seiji responded as he got up to answer the phone. 

"Hello?"

"Seiji? Is that you?"

"This is Date Seiji. Who is this?"

"This is Kaitame. I'm back. How've you been?"

Seiji gasped in surprised and dropped the phone. 

**Author's Note:** I just had to be a bitch and end it there. I don't know what compelled me to write this, it just came to me. Well, do you know what the relationship between Kaitame and Seiji is? Well, do you? If you don't and you want to know…email me. Well, Hope you enjoyed, and more will come soon. Along with all my other stories. I had a couple of health problems lately, but I bounced back. Write more after six reviews. 

** Disclaimer: ** Don't own them, but I wish I did. 


End file.
